


Bunz Khuzdith Class (Redraw)

by Alex02599



Series: Fanart Redraws [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Young Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex02599/pseuds/Alex02599
Summary: Hello! I was going over my works and I remember this fanart I had done six years ago, and beacuse I think I have improved in my art I wanted to draw the little ones again. They are a little bit older but i think they turned out pretty great! What do you guys think?
Series: Fanart Redraws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841875
Kudos: 27





	1. Ri Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amali/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bunz Khuzdith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906756) by [Amali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amali/pseuds/Amali). 



> Beginning with the Ri Brothers and Bella!


	2. Ur Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ur Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Glóin and Óin!


	3. Óin and Glóin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Balin and Dwalin!


	4. Balin and Dwalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Durins!


	5. Durin Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope everyone like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr https://alex-drawings.tumblr.com/, where i have some art but really I'm more active on instagram @alex99drawings. Feel free to check it out and leave a message or coment!


End file.
